Roy Seals the Deal
by Naomi4694
Summary: Marth always tried to forget his past with Roy. He was with Ike now and he had no reason to think of those memories. Now that the redhead is back in Smash, Marth doesn't know how to keep those memories from coming back. And worse, to keep them hidden from Ike. (Ike x Marth, Marth x Roy)
1. Chapter 1

"Ike hurry up! The newcomers arrive today and I want to make a good first impression!" Marth called to his boyfriend in the bathroom who STILL wasn't finished getting ready after waking up an hour ago.

"Imhuring." Ike said with his mouth full of toothpaste. He turned on the facet and spit out the blue paste, leaving his teeth to glisten. "Alright, I'm coming!" Ike wiped his mouth with a tissue and met Marth at doom's door. "I heard there were three newcomers this time."

"Yes, making it a much bigger deal than it was when Mewtwo came back, now c'mon I don't wanna be late." The prince's hand reached for the door until it was stopped by the grip of a larger one.

"Wait."

"What now?" The bluenette shot him a glance of annoyance.

"Can you make sure I brushed well enough?" The mercenary smirked. He knew he was getting on Marth's nerves, but asking this question he thought would make Marth forgive him.

Marth sighed. "You're ridiculous." Marth yanked on Ike's shoulders and crashed their lips together. It lasted about 7 seconds before he pulled away. "Will that satisfy you for just a little while?"

Ike took a pause and stole a small kiss from his lover. "That should do it." He smiled.

Marth rolled his eyes. "Ugh, c'mon let's go!" He rushed out the snowy white door with the other bluenette's hand cupped in his as he darted for the big gathering at the mansion's main stage in the backyard.

From the look of it, all the other smashers have already crowded together close to the front.

"You see Ike, this is why I wanted to get here early." Marth crossed his arms.

"Oh relax, there's plenty of room." Ike walked towards the large group with Marth following like a baby duck. He was able to maze his way to a spot between Pikachu and Olimar with a perfect view for the two of them. "See?"

"I love you Ike, even when you do act like an idiot at times." Marth chuckled at that last part.

Ike stood behind him and wrapped his muscular arms around the prince's shoulders. "I know you do." He kissed his head and then stood back in his original position next to his boyfriend.

Suddenly, two white gloves emerged on top of the Battlefield stage; Master Hand and Crazy Hand. The crowd muted.

"Alright, well we all know why we're here right?" Crazy Hand began.

"To introduce our newest members of Super Smash Brothers!" Master Hand announced.

The crowd cheered. Crazy Hand hushed them.

"First off, a man who fights for a living in his hometown, never seems to give his fists of fury a break! Introducing…..RYU!"

The man going by the name of Ryu transported onto the stage. His headband, his karate type uniform, and his fighter gloves defiantly frightened a few smashers. It was easy to tell this man was serious about fighting.

"Now, someone most of you from Brawl should remember, the young boy from Nowhere….LUCAS!"

The blonde child appeared onto the stage. He smiled and waved to the crowd below him. He noticed a few familiar faces from Brawl. He was glad to see him again.

"LUCAS!" small voices emerged from the group. Ness and Toon Link jumped and cheered for their long lost friend. It seemed like forever since their last encounter. Lucas stood beside the mountain known as Ryu as the two hands floated forward.

"And last but not least, this young man comes from as far back as Melee. Hopefully his newer appearance doesn't fool you. Introducing.…ROY!"

Marth's eyes grew wide. There's no way Roy could be back. There was absolutely no way.

The red-headed swordsman teleported onto the stage. Master Hand was right, he did have a brand new appearance. A whole new set of clothing, armor, headband. But that was the same face Marth fell for in Melee. That he couldn't doubt no matter how much he tried to.

A lot of eyes from the Melee veterans moved their eyes from Roy and Marth. Samus and Zelda gasped in their hands. Peach just sighed. She really hoped there wouldn't be anything to worry about.

"Now the three of you get to know everyone else because you're gonna be with them for a while." Crazy Hand suggested.

The three males were let off the stage and into the crowd. Lucas immediately ran for Ness and Toon Link, who tackled him with hugs. Little Mac was first to introduce himself to Ryu. He thought the two known fighters would be able to get along well.

Roy was being introduced by cheers and hugs from his fellow Melee peers. While he was happy to see them all again as they were happy to see him, there was only one person he really wanted to see.

Roy approached the bluenette he was oh so familiar with. The prince was frozen. He eyed at the ground. Ike couldn't help but scoff. He took a deep breath.

"Marth!" Roy called as he held his dear friend close.

Marth wiggled loose. "Roy…y-you look so different."

"I could say the same to you. No one stays the same forever, but you have a face I could never forget."

Ike groaned as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I beg your pardon. Was I interrupting something um…?" Roy asked curiously.

"Ike. My name's Ike and I've heard plenty about you, Roy. And to answer your question…" Ike wrapped one arm around Marth's back and one around his head. He pulled him into a deep kiss. Everyone stopped and stared. Roy watched Marth's face turn a deep shade of red.

Marth was indeed surprised by the sudden embrace and normally he would beg for more, but now was the worst time possible.

Ike pulled away after about 6 seconds. "Yes, you were interrupting something."

"I-Ike," Marth didn't even want to look at Roy, but at this point he was forced to face him.

"Oh, so you two are… a thing?" Roy questioned a little unsteadily.

"You're damn right we are." Ike answered immediately.

"Marth?" The red-head shifted his eyes so they were looking into the prince's.

Marth sighed trying to avoid looking at the ground. "Yes Roy, we are."

Roy put on a smile and giggled happily. "Aw, well I'm so happy for you Marth. I'm sure he's taking good care of you." He took a breath. "Well I gotta unpack my stuff so I'll see you later." Roy walked away leaving Marth completely speechless.

"Marth I'm sorry, but it needed to be done." Ike stated firmly.

"Roy…"


	2. Chapter 2

Ike followed Marth as he took heavy steps to Ike's room. He hasn't said a word to Ike ever since he kissed him in front of Roy. Not that he was angry with him (much), he just didn't know what to say or how to react. He loved Ike more than anything, but he said the same thing to Roy back in Melee.

The prince was quick to open the door. It swung open with ease. He sat on the large bed and looked down at his feet.

"Marth, please tell me what's the matter." Ike pleaded. "I needed to protect you out there and-"

"Ike," Marth interrupted. "I'm not angry with you, but please understand that now that Roy's back…it's kinda weird for me. I need time to get used to him living here."

"I understand, but I'm still going to keep an eye on him. I don't want to see you getting hurt. He broke your heart years ago and I will not allow him to think he should be given a second chance."

Ike sat down next to Marth and pulled him into a close embrace. "You're tired aren't you?"

"A little rest wouldn't hurt. I didn't get much sleep last night." The prince whispered, not moving a muscle.

"As you wish my prince." Ike kissed the top of Marth's head. The royal rose and took off his boots, tiara, armor, and cape. All he was wearing now was his tunic and pants. Ike followed the same procedure instead he removed his tunic revealing his bare chest.

Ike undid the bed and took down the covers inserting himself in. Marth got in after and used Ike's warm chest as a pillow. He gently stroked Ike's toned abs.

"You having fun?" The mercenary asked playfully.

"I love you Ike and you don't have to be jealous of Roy. I'm yours." Marth whispered.

"I won't be jealous. The last thing I want is more pressure on you. If you say that you're mine, then I believe you." The mercenary played with the prince's blue hair.

The soothing sensation put Marth into a slumber. Ike used his palms as a support for his head and fell asleep just like that.

It was 11 am and it was 3pm when the sound of knocking awoken the sleeping bluenettes. Marth opened his eyes and sat up sluggishly. "I'll get it." He mumbled. He combed his messy hair with his fingers and dragged his feet to the door. It was Roy.

"Oh Roy, hi." Marth tried saying in the cheeriest voice possible.

The sound of his name being said forced Ike to open his eyes and investigate.

"Listen Marth I didn't expect my return to be as awkward as you make it seem, so I want to set things straight. May I come in?" He pleaded.

Marth eyed at the awoken Ike then back at the redhead. "Yes of course." Marth led him inside and closed the door behind him.

Ike was already up and standing at this point looking straight in the eyes of the shorter swordsman.

Roy cleared his throat. "Ok I take it that Ike knows what happened in the past correct?"

"That you hurt him? Damn right." Ike replied strictly.

"Right, anyways this guilt has been antagonizing me for years and I couldn't be any sorrier Marth. I don't want to cause any trouble. Please don't think I'll interfere with you two. I want to put the past behind us and just be friends." Roy explained "I don't want things to be awkward."

Ike sighed. "I should apologize for my behavior earlier Roy. I can see that we both care deeply about Marth and want what's best for him." He dared not look the redhead in the eyes.

Marth couldn't help but expose his famous warm smile that melted the hearts of the other two men in the room. "I couldn't be anymore grateful to have the two of you in my life, and I mean that with all my heart."

Although it bothered Ike to smile at the redhead, he did it for Marth only to get one back in return.

"Well now that that's all cleared up and out of the way, Marth would you mind showing me around the manor? It's changed a lot since Melee." Roy asked.

"Well…" Marth eyed at Ike. He nodded to confirm. "I would love to."

With that said, Marth lead Roy out the door to begin the tour. Ike's smile dropped as closed the door behind them.

"I know I can trust you Marth. That smile of his…just doesn't seem right."

 **I should have been done with this chapter sooner but my computer had a bad virus on it and it took some time to be fixed. I'm sorry for the long wait. ;-;**


	3. Chapter 3

Roy explored all the large, colorful rooms of the Smash Brothers Mansion commenting with "Oohs" and "Ahhs" at every sight. He received several welcoming faces from the mansion's veterans and individual tours of the rooms. He was happy to be back, as Marth was.

Marth led Roy to his room as the final stop as the tour.

"I had so much fun today Marth. It's so nice to be welcomed back like this." Roy smiled.

"I had fun too Roy." Marth grinned. "Did you need help finishing unpacking?"

"Just the rest of my clothes need to be put away. I can do that on my own, but would you still like to come in?" Roy opened his door and turned on the lights.

"Of course." The prince agreed. "I shouldn't stay too long though, Ike may wonder what's taking so long." He walked inside with the redhead.

Marth sat on Roy's bed as the swordsman quickly finished putting his clothes in their proper place in the dresser. He sat down on the bed next to Marth when he finished. The bluenette blushed.

"So, how was Brawl?" Roy asked looking at him.

"Brawl? Oh it was-"Marth stopped midsentence to meet Roy's cyan gaze. "-a lot of fun…"

Roy raised an eyebrow. "Marth? Are you ok?"

Marth was lost in his bright eyes. He couldn't escape, no matter how many times Roy snapped his fingers to try to get him back to his senses.

Marth had to get a better look. He scooted closer to the red swordsman, whose heart was pounding.

"Roy…" Marth got closer.

"Marth…?" Roy inched away but Marth filled in the gap.

Marth moved his eyes to Roy's lips. They were a light shade of pink he observed. He ignored his conscience and pressed against those pink lips with his own. His eyes fluttered shut as Roy's grew in shock. As much as Roy knew this shouldn't be happening, he was enjoying every second of it. He closed his eyes to match Marth and pressed harder against his lips.

The kiss remained for about 7 seconds before Marth broke for air. The door of his mind opened when he realized what he just did. He gasped. "R-roy…"

"Marth…" Roy looked panicked but he couldn't say anything more.

"I need to go. I'm sorry Roy, I'm sorry!" Marth paced out the door without looking back. His heart was about to pound out of his chest and he felt like he was going to throw up the butterflies that were in his stomach. Roy kept frozen. He hasn't felt those lips in years. Why didn't they feel the same as before?

The bluenette rushed back to Ike's room. He loved Ike, with all his heart. That kiss shouldn't have felt so good. Roy hurt him in the past and now he found someone who would risk his life for him. He didn't want to be with Roy, he wanted to be with Ike. He had to make sure.

Marth swung open the door to Ike's room and embraced his turned neck.

Ike jumped a little. "Oh welcome back love." Ike leaned his head back on the chair he was sitting on to make eye contact with the prince.

"Oh Ike don't get mad that I was out so late. We uh…" He improvised. "…saw Peach and Zelda in the hall and we were reminiscing old Melee memories for a while."

'Out of anything I could have said' Marth thought to himself.

"Why would I be mad? I trust you Marth. I'm not gonna keep you on a tight leash." Ike expressed.

Marth walked around sat in the mercenary's lap. He crashed their lips together passionately. He felt relieved that he felt the same spine-tingling sensation he always felt when kissing Ike like this.

Ike wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him close. He broke the kiss. "I didn't think you'd miss me that much." He joked.

"I just want to let you know that I love you." Marth smiled, on the outside.

"And I love you more than anything my sweet prince and I'm glad that everything with Roy went well." He pecked Marth's lips once more. "You wanna go eat something? We slept through lunch."

Marth's stomach was too occupied twisting and turning every passing moment. Eating anything would make him barf.

"I'm not really hungry right now. You can go eat if you want." Marth confessed trying his very best to keep all his insides in.

"Are you feeling ok? It's almost 4 and we skipped breakfast to see the newcomers." Ike looked at him concerned.

Those worried eyes. Marth wanted to break down right there. He wasn't a liar, and he always vented to Ike whenever there was something troubling him. Now that he had the biggest secret he's ever held, he had to keep it from his boyfriend.

"Don't worry Ike I'm fine. You go down and eat." Marth commanded. He removed himself from Ike's lap to allow him to stand.

"Alright if that doesn't bother you. I'll go eat and then come back up." Ike informed. Marth nodded.

Ike walked out the door closing it behind him. He huffed as he walked. He knew something was wrong with Marth and he knew Roy was involved. Marth would tell Ike anything wouldn't he? Ike sighed. There was only one person that would know what was wrong with his lover. The person he was going to force answers out of.

The moment after Ike left the room, waterfalls of tears rolled down the prince's smooth face. It wasn't long until it was turned into ugly sobbing. He felt so lost and confused. His mind provided so many questions that had no answers. Does he still love Roy after the hurt and betrayal he felt in Melee? Does he really love Ike as much as he claims he does?

He needed someone to vent to. He couldn't take these bottled up emotions anymore. But who in the Smash mansion could he trust to take in all these emotions? There was only one person he believed could give him all the help he needed. The kind-hearted, golden-haired, pink princess. The royal cleaned his face and snuck away to Peach's room.


	4. Chapter 4

Ike stormed down the red-carpeted halls until he reached the bright white door reading "Roy" in gold.

The bluenette pounded on the door. "Let me in Roy!"

The redhead was still in shock from earlier. Oh how he loved it and wished it could last. It was the angry mercenary outside that ruined that chance for him. Every way he looked at it, it was all Ike's fault. His face grew as red as his hair as he heard that man pound on his door even louder.

Roy took a deep breath and opened the door to his rival. "Ike."

"What did you do?" Ike glared down at the young prince.

"Please come in." Roy backed away to let in the larger man.

"What the hell did you do to Marth?" Ike looked like he was going to charge at Roy any moment.

The prince looked at him blankly. "I didn't do anything."

"Don't you give me any of that. He's been upset ever since he came back from showing you around. You're gonna tell me right now what you did!"

"Like I said I didn't do anything. I only got the pleasure of feeling his lips again." Roy smirked.

Ike's blood was boiling. He held hold of Roy's collar and slammed him into the wall "HOW DARE YOU KISS HIM WHEN YOU KNOW HE'S WITH ME! DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW UPSET HE MUST BE?"

Roy gazed in his eyes. "Don't you think he'd tell you if he was being the victim in this?"

"What the hell are you saying?!" The mercenary restrained himself from punching this old-newcomer in the face.

"Marth kissed me Ike. I didn't kiss him, he kissed me." His eyes were full of fire and his voice was loud.

Roy had a point. Anytime Marth had a problem, Ike would be the first person he'd run to. About anything running through his mind. This time was the first time Marth has ever kept something from him. This couldn't be the truth.

Ike pulled on Roy's tunic and slammed him into the wall. "YOU FILTHY LIAR! THERE'S NO WAY MARTH WOULD BETRAY ME LIKE THAT! I KNOW THAT!"

"Ike face the facts. If I was invited to Brawl, Marth and I would still be together and you wouldn't be in the picture. He loved me first and now I know he still does." Roy didn't blink once. He was on a roll. He saw Ike was about to crack and decided not to continue.

Ike looked away from the fiery glare. He didn't want to believe Roy, but it's possible that he's right.

"This can't be true." He whispered under his breath. "Marth would never use me like that."

"I meant what I said earlier just so you know. I never wanted to interfere because the last thing I would want is to make Marth feel stressed. But this is his own doing. I'm sorry."

Ike slowly released Roy from his grip. His eyes were glassy. He's loved Marth ever since they've met, and it was a dream come true when Marth said he loved him back. Every moment he's spent with Marth has made him so happy. He felt so lucky to have someone so faithful, caring, beautiful, _honest…_

'Honest.' That word echoed throughout Ike's mind. He's been fooled since day one. He's an idiot for thinking Marth's feelings were true. What was he going to do now?

'I never wanted to be the biggest jerk alive, but this joke has gone on for too long. It's time Marth comes face-to-face with the truth.' Ike thought to himself.

"Please forgive my outburst Roy. I must be going." The bluenette made his way out the door not bothering to look back. Roy's stomach was left in so many knots.

The gloved arms of the golden-haired princess pulled the crying prince into a warm embrace. He hated to be seen crying in front of her, another member of the royal class, but he couldn't hold the waterworks in for a long period of time.

"There there Marth. It breaks my heart to see you break down like this, but it also warms my heart to see how much you care for Ike." Peach admitted.

Marth tried calming down a bit before speaking. He look into her bright blue eyes. "H-he means everything to me, and I abused the trust he has for me."

"Did you try discussing the matter with him? It was an honest mistake Marth, I'm sure he'll understand." Peach explained soothingly. "I know what happened between you and Roy in Melee. What he said, how you reacted, the devastation. Believe me I love Roy, but do you honestly love him like you used to?"

Just thinking about what Roy did makes the prince want to cry even more. He felt free when Roy didn't come back to Brawl. Ike made everything ok. He always have. Marth sniffled. "I told Ike I broke up with Roy because he hurt me, but I never explained how he hurt me."

Peach smiled. "Then I guess you know how to clear this up. Ike is an amazing person, especially to you Marth. Roy cannot stop the unbreakable connection you two have. You need to tell him that, and yourself."

Marth tucked a strand of blue hair behind his ear and took a deep breath. "I suppose you are right Peach. My emotions from the past took control of me. It was an honest mistake."

The princess patted the prince's shoulder. "I'm proud of you Marth."

"Words are powerless to express my gratitude, princess. I greatly appreciate your help." Marth beamed.

"You two were meant for each other. We shouldn't let a silly, misunderstood kiss change that." She remarked.

With that, the swordsman took another deep breath and headed out the blonde's room. He had to rush back to Ike's room to make it seem like he never left.

He paced the halls to Ike's room, reading the nameplates as they passed. R.O.B., Little Mac, Link, aha! Ike. Marth's hand neared the doorknob when suddenly…

"Marth." The large man right beside the door said bluntly. Marth heart began to pound.

"I-Ike, you're back earlier than I expected." He observed.

"And you're back a lot later than I expected." Ike huffed. "I'm not even going to ask where you were because I have a much more important matter to discuss with you." He crossed his arms.

Marth wanted to throw up. Did Ike find out? If so, by who? Roy didn't say anything to anyone right?

"And what would the matter be?" The prince asked as innocently as he could.

"In my room," Ike signaled. Marth understood and lead them both in.

Sitting on the bed, Ike stood in front of the prince with his arms crossed as if he was punishing a child.

The taller's eyes began to drip and he began to sniffle. He was having a breakdown. "How could you kiss him Marth?! I-I've spent every waking moment with you trying to make you happy. I've loved you ever since I've met you! That was back in Brawl may I remind you! You could have just told me that you still loved Roy instead of making me foolishly believe that you truly loved me back! Me, Ike. Not some replacement swordsman for your desires." Ike used his forearm stop his crying.

At this point Marth was already a mess in his own tears. "Ike, you don't understand!"

"No I understand that you have been lying to me since day 1, and I am done putting up with it. And more so, I'm done with you."

Marth's gross sobbing made no noise. His eyes were red bloodshot. His tears left wet tracks on his face. "IKE PLEASE JUST LISTEN TO M-"

"I've had enough." Ike cut off. "Roy's here now, so now you can stop using me and go run to him."

"IKE I LOVE Y-"

"PLEASE JUST LEAVE!" Ike wiped his tears with his thumb and watched as his ex made his exit.

Marth fell to his knees in front of that white door that was slammed in his face.

"I love you Ike. I need you. You're all I ever wanted. Why haven't you've been able to see that?" He buried his face in his hands. His tears still flowing fast.


	5. Chapter 5

Marth sat with his knees hugged to his chest on his own bed in his own room. His cheeks were damp and his eyes were bloodshot. He felt like he wanted to vomit.

'I messed up, I messed up….' The same track looped in his head. Ike hates him now and most likely Roy does too.

What Ike was saying wasn't true, not in the slightest. Everything he discussed with Peach was everything he felt. Ike was the one he loved. Ike was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He just wanted Ike to barge through that door, hold him, and shower him with kisses like he used to do. All Marth could do is reminisce all the good times they've shared together. Each one sunk him in a deeper and deeper depression.

His eyelids were heavy and he didn't have the energy to cry anymore. He needed a nice long sleep to help calm himself down.

The prince stripped into his boxers and slipped under the blue covers. Alone. He shivered due to the coldness from not sleeping in there for so long, not to mention the lack of body heat he always had to keep him warm. It took him at least an hour to finally drift off to sleep.

At 8am the next morning, the bright light of the golden sun lingered its way through the dark green curtains and remained still on the prince's eyelids. The intensity of the light caused Marth to slowly open his eyes to a hopefully better day. He yawned and stretched out his arms. The room was quiet and smelt fresh as if it were brand new. Well that shouldn't be surprising. Master Hand always sends a cleaning crew to tidy up each smasher's room during the weekly tournaments, no matter how clean or messy the room was. Marth sighed as it dawned on him that all his stuff was still in Ike's room. Groaning, he left the bed to retrieve the spare bathrobe hanging on the back of the bathroom door. It was white with a golden Smash Ball stitched into it. Slipping it on over his boxers, he covered his feet with his slippers and turned the gold handle of the front door.

The scene before his eyes startled him. There was the red-haired swordsman lying there on the floor fast asleep. Next to him was a large bag of some sort. He kneeled down and gently shook the male.

"Roy," he whispered. No movement. "Roy, wake up, it's morning." He said a little louder. The shorter of the two groaned and blinked a few times. "Marth?"

"What are you doing?" He asked concerned.

Roy sat up and cracked his back. "I went over to Ike's place to talk to you, but Ike said you two broke up and threw me out. He didn't explain why though. He then gave me this bag with all of your stuff in it and asked if I'd return them to you." He explained. "I figured you'd be in here."

"As much as I appreciate you returning my belongings, why didn't you go back to your room?" Marth grabbed the bag and tried not to cry.

"I didn't want you to be alone. I wanted to be right here with you." He smiled.

"Thank you Roy. You are too kind." The prince grinned.

"May I come in?" Roy pleaded.

"Yes, of course." Marth led Roy inside. He plopped the bag on his bed and began to unpack it. It was so neat and organized.

"He folded my things for me." He whispered.

Marth turned to face his dresser when suddenly a pair of lips came in contact with his own. His eyes flew open and his heart was pounding. He pulled away and slapped Roy in the face as if it was a natural instinct. Both of them were wide-eyed.

"Roy! What were you doing?!" Marth glared at him angry.

"You and Ike are broken up right? What's the problem?" Roy rubbed his cheek where Marth hit him.

"I don't care. I know what I did yesterday was wrong. It was a mistake. I only love Ike. I-I'm sorry." His lip was trembling.

"He made it quite obvious that he doesn't love you. We can continue where we left o-"

"No Roy. I know your true feelings about me. I can never be with someone who thinks so poorly of my feelings. It wasn't a forgive and forget situation. Of course I will remain your friend, but-" He took a pause. "I don't see myself ever dating you again." Tears rolled down his cheeks.

Roy was stuttering. "Marth I'm not the one twisting stories around and accusing you of stuff you clearly did by mistake."

Marth took a deep breath. "You told Ike didn't you?" he said in a stern voice. It was just then that the caring Princess Toadstood was trotting her way down to speak with the bluenette. She decided not to enter the ajar door when she heard a very heartbreaking scene. She stood outside and listened.

Roy's heart pounded. "I didn't say anything to him."

"Roy, I'm not in the mood for your lies."

The shorter swordsman didn't respond.

"I can't believe you would tell him!" His voice cracked. "I mean I was going to tell him sooner or later but-"

"Marth wait." Marth looked at him. "It is true that I told Ike that you kissed me willingly. I also told him that if I was invited to Brawl, we would still be together. That part was true wasn't it?"

"No Roy! You told me you were embarrassed by me. You said you could never tell anyone from your home about me. You said…you said you didn't want to disappoint them." Marth started crying again and so did the princess outside the door. "How could I ever want to be with someone like that?! Ike didn't care what anyone thought of him dating a man. I got along just fine with his friends and family when we were introduced. He loved me, he cared for me." Marth stopped himself from saying any more. "The point is, you'll never be the man Ike was."

"Ike, if only you knew how loyal Marth was." Peach wiped away her tears with her glove.

"I need to talk to Ike right now, and you're coming with me to tell him that you lied about everything." Marth grabbed Roy's wrist and stormed out the door. However, lying in his path was a teary-eyed princess.

"Princess Peach! Oh my, what is troubling you?" Marth asked concerned.

"I just want you and Ike to be happy again. That's all. Now please go and pour your heart out to him." She sniffled.

"Nothing is holding me back this time." He shyly smiled and continued to speed walk to his destination.


	6. Chapter 6

Peach watched Marth confidently drag Roy down to hall. She smiled.

Marth's heart started pounding again. He prayed Ike would forgive him and take him back.

"Marth?" Marth turned to the red. "Please, allow me." With that said, Roy stood in front of Marth and knocked on the door. Marth stood to the side out of sight and combed his messy bed-head with his fingers to look at least a little more presentable.

The large built swordsman opened the door meeting face to face with the smaller built fighter. It was clear that he had just woken up. He was shirtless and wore only sweatpants. "What is it Roy?" he crossed his arms.

"Ike," Roy started. "You cannot be angry with Marth any longer, for I have not been completely honest with you."

"Excuse me?" Ike glared at him.

"Roy?" The prince whispered.

"Marth and I were over, and we've been over after the horrible, horrible things I said to him. Yes, he kissed me, but that kiss didn't feel the same. It wasn't supposed to happen." Roy paused. "Faith doesn't want us together. He belongs with you."

Ike was speechless.

"I was selfish, believe me I know. But I understand now." Ike could see the confidence shining upon Roy's face.

"I let my emotions of the past consume me Ike." Marth came out of the shadows. Ike was shocked to see him in his bath robe. "I finally snapped out of it when I realized it was too late. It was a lost battle." He began crying again. "I love you Ike and those feelings are as true as ever."

Roy backed up to give the two some space.

Ike smiled and walked closer to Marth. "There there my prince, you know I hate to see you cry." He wiped away Marth's tears with his thumb.

The prince burst into tears and wrapped his arms around Ike's waist. He buried his face into Ike's chest. Ike hugged him back in return and kissed the top of his head.

"Never in a million years would I betray you Ike. Please _please_ understand that." He sobbed.

Ike's eyes leaked as Marth spoke. He lifted up Marth's chin and gave him probably the most passionate kiss Marth has ever received. It felt heavenly.

Roy looked at the two and sighed. It would be best if he left them alone. He turned without saying anything.

Marth broke the kiss. Oh Roy, thank you. Your honesty means the world to me."

"I appreciate it. We can discuss this later in the dining room. Looks like you two have a lot to catch up on." Roy left the room, closing the bright white door behind him.

One of Ike's hands held Marth's waist while the other rested on his back. "Marth. I'm so sorry. I never should have believed in Roy. I hurt you so bad. Why is it that you wanted to come back to me, after all the hurtful words I said to you?" He cried.

"You only did it because you loved me. You misunderstood, that's all. I should have been honest from the start." Marth kissed his lips.

"No I don't want to hear any of that. Don't want to hear any more of this. I love you, and I always will."

"That makes two of us." Marth smiled.

"Please move back in." Ike begged, holding Marth closer.

"Of course. I'll go grab my stuff right now. I should also get dressed while I'm at it."

Ike sat on his bed, bringing Marth onto his lap. "Oh no, you don't have to go JUST yet." He grinned. He pulled on the fabric prince's robe and left a trail of kisses on his bare skin. Marth blushed as he tried not to laugh.

Roy walked down the hall to his room. He thought about the friendly faces he met during his tour. He thought about Ike and Marth so happy when he fessed up. He thought about how he would be living here once again. The Smash Mansion, the place where he made so many memories in the past that made him smile every time one came to mind. He wanted this time to be even better and he was going to make it sure it was better. He vowed to keep that promise to himself.

 **I wanted a happy ending like the cheesy person I am, so yay everyone's happy! Woo hoo! Thanks for reading guys!**


End file.
